


Commands, Requests, Orders.

by Pepsi (Pepsiiii)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Zagreus muses about hypnos for 400 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsiiii/pseuds/Pepsi
Summary: “You should kiss me.”He says it easily in the moment.OR; Hypnos and Zagreus are soft as hell
Relationships: Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 179





	Commands, Requests, Orders.

**Author's Note:**

> Something short I wrote in 10 minutes for fun... them...

“You should kiss me.”

He says it easily in the moment. 

The room they sit in smells of pomegranate and honey. It’s hard to escape the smoke and ash of the underworld (it’s everywhere, literally); the brimstone built into every wall and every floor giving the varying rooms of the horrible house a sense of forbidding pain, perhaps an inkling of flames licking up his back and burning his lungs from the outside in. The ceilings are high and dark, empty save for the hanging bone tassels Zagreus ordered the week prior. The rattling of the  _ long-since-dead  _ skeletons pairs well with the beating of his heart— a constant ‘ _ thah, thumb… thah, thumb’  _ almost as if replicating the four words spoken prior. 

“Should I?”

He should, he thinks in that moment. 

He would if his body wasn’t so deep within the cushions, if his mind wasn’t so hazy from the air of pure comfort in front of him, if his heart wasn’t so insistent on proving it's existence within his body. Maybe he would prop himself up on his elbows and lean over him. He could imagine it— the kiss that is. 

He can see himself leaning in, smelling pomegranate on his breath (maybe the gift be brought earlier in the day or night, the honey-like substance clear against the smell of …  _ everything else  _ associated with the god of sleep). His other hand coming up to brush a curly hair out of his vision, framing the face of the man below him as if he was a god—  _ well, he is, yes,  _ but it would still be otherworldly. 

Hypnos would probably laugh. He’s always laughing. Zagreus thinks it’s his favorite sound. A bit croaky, somewhat ugly, and loud and yet it was everything. 

He especially liked it when he was the cause of such joy.

Where was he…  _ ah, yes. Kissing the god of sleep.  _

“You think, and excuse my tone _Mr. Prince of Hell,_ so loud.” Hypnos says. Laughs actually. It’s _wonderful_.

_Beautiful_. 

At his expense no less. Grand.

“Also, you’re terrible at following directions!”

“But you knew that, didn’t you mate?”

Hypnos is smiling now (he’s always smiling. Zagreus hasn’t deciphered all of them yet but he knows this one is a favorite of his) and Zagreus thinks about making his little dream a reality. 

“I did. You never listen to my advice. Really hurts. Kills me every time! The River Styx has seen my happy ass more than it's seen yours, no doubt about it.” 

The room smells of pomegranates and honey. He can hardly think because of the comfort he feels and sees in front of him. Everything is slow, the ash and brimstone are far away, replaced with pillows and silks. There is little more than peace and tranquility between them. 

Zagreus, in a moment of weakness, wishes to rid those as well.

  
He thinks, as he props himself on his elbow and leans in towards Hypnos (feeling arms lazily wrap around his neck as he enjoys the other man’s twinkling eyes and badly stifled chuckle) that he might do  _ just that.  _

**Author's Note:**

> im @MrsHaiiba on twt! thank you for reading !! comments make my world go round!!


End file.
